classic_battlefield_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Battlefield Modding Wikia
Welcome to the Classic Battlefield Modding Wikia Classic Battleifled Modding tutorials - BF2, BF2142, BF1942, BF Vietnam BF42 and BFV Modding Tutorial Index Pages BF2 AI Tutorials Note: These are Works in Progress. I am editing, expanding and updating the images as I go along Q & A with DICE AI Developer ' Navmeshing' *How to add Singleplayer Coop to BF2-2142 *Navmesh Editing Quick Overview by mschoeldgen *Navmesh Editing Overview by Clivewil *Getting Started with a Navmesh *Navmesh rules *Generating the Navmesh *Setting up the editor for adding Singleplayer *Navmesh Editing with 3dsmax *Fixing the Navmesh *Create a Navmesh *Blender Battlefield Navmeshing Tips *Packaging the map for Playtesting *Navmesh testing tips by Joker *Transplanting a Navmesh *Navmesh tip for a long multi-part bridge *Understanding Navmesh Materials *Understanding the Obj format of a Navmesh *Navmeshing with the Preopt *Import a Navmesh with Blender *Import Heightmap for nameshing with 3dsmax *Navmesh Transplant * ' AIMeshes' *AImesh Import 3dsmax *AImesh Export 3dsmax *Create AI Meshes with 3dsmax9 *How to set up 3dsmax collision mesh schematic *Understanding the AImesh (COL3) *Troubleshooting the Aimesh *Creating an AImesh from a multi-part object *Creating an AImesh for a Multi-Story Building Maya ''' Note: Maya 6 was the last version with Battlefield 2 plugin support, which was only supported on Windows XP. All Maya tutorials were written for Maya 6. These are WIP and need a lot of formatting clean up which is a low priority since 3ds Max is much more popular and still works on Win 7/8 * Tutorial 4 - Building the Bunker in Maya * Maya Navigation Tips * Exporting the Navmesh with Maya * Maya Object Tutorial * Tutorial 6 - Building the Car with Maya '''3d Modeling Note: 3dsMax 9 was the last version with Battlefield 2 plugin support. 3dsMax 9 has known graphic issues with Windows 10. *3dsMax Navmesh Import *3dsMax Navmesh Export *BF2 3dsMax Unit Setup *Understanding Hierarchies *Creating a long multi part bridge *'Skinning the Daimler Dingo' *BF2 Texture System Explained *How to export a BF2 Soldier by Beex (missing images) *Working with Muli-Object Materials by Rhino ' AI Coding' *Common AI Issues (WIP - Needs formatting cleanup) *Dice Strategy Primer (For BF42, but most applies to BF2) *Strategy Guide *Weapon AI Templates Explained *How to code a destructable bridge for AI *Class Specific Bot Behaviors *Improving bot pilots through AI Behavior Tweaks in BF2 *Bots and Weapon Accuracy *How to change bot's use of the special Handweapons BF2 EA Mod Tutorials * Tutorial 1 - Creating a Basic Terrain * Tutorial 2 - Creating a Basic Level * Tutorial 3 - Custom Mod Setup * Tutorial 4 - Building the Bunker in 3dsmax * Tutorial 5 - Importing the Bunker * Tutorial 6 - Building the Car in 3dsMaxT * Tutorial 7 - Import / Export the Car * Tutorial 8 - Create New Team * Tutorial 9 - Create New kits * BF2 Tutorials *BF2 - BF2142 Kits Tutorial *Stair Gradients *BF2 Editor Tips *Weapon Settings *Creating a Basic Terrain *Comparison of 3dmodeling tools for Battlefield Modding *Understanding Meshes *Understanding the BF2 Map Selection List *Mapping Tips and Tricks *How to create Collision Meshes *Collison mesh Export Trick *Change Billboards for BF2142 *How to Change BF2 Flags *Create custom pickup kits *Lightmapping with 3ds Max *Lightmapping with the editor *Weapon Animations *BF2412 Weather *Editing the BF2 menu system *Understanding Hierarchies with * How to Make Custom Loadscreen Background for 2142 * Changing Ticket Counts * Adding Sounds to an Object * BF2 Advanced Texture Tutorial * How to modify the BF2 Flash Menu system Mapping * Dark Water Fix * How to create a Menumap Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Battlefield 2 modding Category:BF2 AI Tutorials